Embodiments relate to a nozzle of a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a nozzle of a vacuum cleaner having a function which brushes off the dusts attached to bedclothes to suck the dusts.
In general, a cleaner is a device that sucks air containing dusts using a vacuum pressure generated by a suction motor mounted in a main body thereof to filter the dusts within the main body.
The vacuum cleaner may be classified into a canister type vacuum cleaner in which a nozzle part for sucking air containing foreign materials of a surface to be cleaned (hereinafter, referred to as a cleaning surface) is separated from a main body and connected to the main body through a connection tube and a upright type vacuum cleaner in which a nozzle part is integrated with a main body.
The canister type vacuum cleaner includes a cleaner main body including a motor for generating a suction force, a suction nozzle for sucking dusts of a cleaning surface using the suction force generated in the cleaner main body, a connection hose connecting the main body to the suction nozzle, and an extension tube.
In brief, according to an operation of the vacuum cleaner including the above-described parts, when a motor for applying a power into the cleaner main body is driven, a suction force is generated. Thus, air containing foreign materials of the cleaning surface may be sucked into the suction nozzle by the suction force.
Also, the air containing the foreign materials may be introduced into the cleaner main body through the connection hose and the extension tube. The air containing the foreign materials sucked into the cleaner main body may be separated from the foreign materials while flowing into the cleaner main body. The separated foreign materials are stored in the cleaner main body, and the air separated from the foreign materials is discharged to the outside of the cleaner main body.
However, in the suction nozzle of the vacuum cleaner according to a related art, the vacuum cleaner may suck foreign materials only on a plane such as a floor. Thus, it may be difficult to clean bedding such as a blanket.
That is, since dusts are attached to a surface of the bedding such as the blanket and the bedding is absorbed toward suction hole of the suction nozzle by the suction force of the suction nozzle, it may be difficult to effectively clean the bedding.
Thus, the cleaning process may be repeated several times at the same position or be performed using the suction nozzle after the bedding may be swung one by one to brush off the dusts. Therefore, this may result in inconvenience.